Abstraksi
by Ryudou Ai
Summary: Ketika Alibaba harus berinteraksi dengan orang-orang sekitarnya. Muncul kesan berbeda-beda dan terlihat abstrak pada atmosfer sekitarnya. Berbeda-beda. Memberikan warna alami yang fantastis. All x Ali. Shonen Ai. Warnings inside. Untuk NakamaLuna. RnR?


**Magi; The Labyrinth of Magic **© **Ohtaka Shinobu.**

**((Saya bahkan tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari ini))**

**WARNINGS!** _Sho-Ai._ _OOC. Abal. Gaje. Typo menyebar. __Garing. Dodol. Misstypos._

_Contains AllxAli. Song drabble, bukan songfic!_

((Untuk** NakamaLuna**))

* * *

_**Yasunari Mitsuda – My Village is Number One.**_

**.**

"Awan biru… langit putih… ini dia. Balbadd," mata Alibaba berbinar ketika dirinya telah mencapai Balbadd. Kota tempat tinggalnya dahulu. Aladdin yang berada di sebelahnya mengulum senyum geli. Diliriknya Alibaba.

"Alibaba lucu," katanya. "Terbalik. Harusnya langit biru dan awan putih," cerianya membenarkan. Tawanya lepas. Alibaba ikut tersenyum, sembari menggaruk kepala belakangnya yang tidak gatal.

"Aku sangat suka langit yang biru, Aladdin. Langit yang biru itu menentramkan hati. Ditambah lagi, jika tidak ada awan putih yang menutupi penampilannya. Cantik sekali," Alibaba menatap langit, mengangkat tangannya tinggi seakan ingin menggapai pilar-pilar langit yang kokoh dan tinggi itu.

"Jadi, Alibaba suka warna biru?" suara Aladdin.

"Ya."

"Bagaimana denganku?"

Alibaba terdiam. Ada semburat merah muda mewarnai pipi putihnya. Matanya lurus menatap Aladdin. Aduh. Ia bahkan tidak tahu harus bicara apa. Ia suka warna _biru_. Dan Aladdin memiliki kesan warna _biru_ yang kental. Apakah premis-premis itu bisa Alibaba rangkai dan katakan? Menyuarakannya lewat mulut?

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuyarkan keheningan di antara mereka. Ketika suara tersebut sudah dekat, Alibaba dan Aladdin menoleh. Melihat seorang pemuda dengan luka bakar di sisi wajah kirinya. Itu Hakuryuu.

"Jangan lupa. Jin milik anak itu—kalau tidak salah bernama Ugo. Dia juga berwarna biru," katanya datar, sembari menunjuk wajah Aladdin. Membuat kedua orang di depannya memandang dengan wajah setajuk _pokerface_.

Iya, ya. _Ugo_ berwarna _biru_, ya...

* * *

_**Hey! Hey! Say! Jump! –Yuuki 100%.**_

**.**

"Ada ribut-ribut di pusat Kota Balbadd. Ada apa ini?!" Mor dan Aladdin berlari, sesegera mungkin menuju pusat kota. Orang-orang terlihat ramai mendatangi pusat kota. Begitu juga Sinbad, Ja'far dan Masrur. Mereka semua berlari menuju pusat kota.

"_Fog troupe_! _Itu Fog Troupe_!"

Ketika mendengarnya, dada Aladdin serasa ditusuk jarum. Tersayat bilah. Iya. Sejak seminggu lalu, akhirnya Alibaba memutuskan untuk kembali pada _Fog Troupe_. Pada Kassim, dan tetap bersama keluarga lamanya.

Aladdin serasa tidak ingin lagi datang ke pusat kota itu. Ada _Fog Troupe_—sudah pasti _ada_ Alibaba. Dan mata mereka akan kembali beradu. Pasti. Aladdin enggan, namun Morgiana masih tetap menarik paksa tangannya.

"Itu _Fog Troupe_!" tujuk warga terdekat. Mata Aladdin melebar, melihat Alibaba bersama Kassim berdua, berdiri tegap di atas sebuah panggung-panggung kecil yang terbuat dari kayu. Di Belakang mereka, berjejer rapi anggota _Fog Troupe_ lainnya, diketuai Zaynab.

"Kausiap, Alibaba?"

"Aku siap!" kata Alibaba—walau terlihat mantap, ada sedikit keraguan dalam nadanya.

"Baiklah, kita mulai!"

_Music Start_! Seluruh anggota _Fog Troupe_ menari ala _Idol Grup_. Menggoyangkan tubuh, menyamakan langkah, mengangkat sebelah jempol dan memutarnya di udara. Seluruh warga Balbadd melotot bercampur syok, terutama Aladdin. Morgiana bahkan tidak dapat menyadarkan Aladdin yang saat itu telah mengeluarkan _Rukh_ dari segala penjuru lubang di tubuhnya. Baru saja dikedipin Alibaba dengan centilnya.

"_Sou sa hyaku paasento yuuki mou yarikiru shika nai sa bokutachi ga moteru kagayaki eien ni wasurenaide ne_~" serempak suara mereka menyatu, dikomandoi Alibaba. Goyang teruuuuus!

Di sisi panggung, ada sebuah papan mungil bertuliskan; _Konser Amal Palestina. Tidak perlu banyak talenta untuk tunjukkan aksimu! _

* * *

_**Hiro—As Time Goes By.**_

_**.  
**_

Alibaba membuka matanya. Silau. Cahaya mentari pagi itu sepertinya membuatnya cukup terganggu untuk kembali menutup matanya. Huh, celah tirainya terlalu lebar, gerutunya. Ia berdiri, membuka tirai dan jendela, untuk mengganti udara yang ada dalam kamarnya. Rasanya sungguh segar sekali.

"Aah, segarnya. Aku suka udara pagi," gumamnya puas, setelah menghirup udara pagi dalam-dalam, mencuci bersih paru-parunya. Rasanya senang.

"Halo."

Alibaba bahkan sampai terjungkal ke belakang. Kaget akibat wajah yang tiba-tiba muncul di depannya—dengan jarak tidak lebih dari lima senti. Auh… rambut hitam panjang itu, kepangan yang khas, warna hitam yang mendominasi tubuhnya. Di tambah lagi ia berada di atas karpet terbang sembari menyapanya. Ini….

"Judal!" kaget Alibaba ketika sosok di depannya melambaikan tangan dengan senyum. Sesaat, Judal kembali menarik lengan Alibaba menyuruhnya untuk ikut serta ke atas karpet—apakah bisa dibilang karpet?—terbang miliknya.

"He-hei. Ada apa ini? Penculikan!" resah Alibaba menggeliat di samping Judal.

"Udara pagi di daerah atas sini lebih terasa segar," timpal Judal. "Karena aku baik, aku tidak ingin menikmatinya sendirian. Jadi kubagi denganmu."

"Eh?"

* * *

**_Hatsune Miku—Electric Angel._ **

**_.  
_**

Kediaman Kou kedatangan pasokan kuda baru. Kali ini, Hakuryuu dan kakak-kakaknya berkesempatan untuk melihat-lihat kuda-kuda itu. Banyak macamnya, dan mereka terlihat sangat kuat dan gagah.

"Ng?" Hakuryuu sepertinya menyadari jika di antara kuda-kuda itu, ada yang bertubuh paling mungil, berwarna putih susu, bermata madu berkilat kemasan. Wajahnya paling lucu, sedang mulutnya mengenyam rumput dengan amat lambat, lalu hiasan merah yang berada di sekitar surainya...

Hakuryuu berdehem, lalu teringat denganAlibaba. "Mirip dia..." gumam Hakuryuu pelan, sembari membayangkan Alibaba yang sedang mengenyam sayur dengan begitu lambatnya. Bah... kenapa otaknya? Kenapa pikirannya jadi kacau begini? Bagaimana iris madu bercampur emas itu dapat menarik perhatiannya? Bahkan ia dapat mengingat sosok itu hanya dengan melihat seekor kuda saja.

"Haha, baiklah Ali. Nanti aku akan minta izin pada divisi perawatan kuda agar aku saja yang merawatmu setiap hari," gumam Hakuryuu, tak sadar memanggil kuda itu dengan sebutan 'Ali'—dari Alibaba.

"Hieeeeee!" ringkik kuda itu. Panjang. Hakuryuu menatapnya dengan agak heran. Kuda ini seakan mengerti ucapannya.

"Ali," panggilnya lagi.

"Hieeeee!"

"Ali..."

"Hieeeeeeee!"

"Alibaba."

"Hieee! Hieee! Hieeee!"

Hakuryuu bergidik. _Alibaba yang dikutuk jadi kuda, kaukah itu_?

.

* * *

**_Amigos X Siempre—Amigos x Siempre._ **

**_.  
_**

"Alibaba. Maukah kaumenjadi temanku?" pinta Aladdin sembari mengulurkan tangannya. Alibaba ingat sekali. Saat mereka bertemu pertama kalinya, di atas _turban_ ajaib itu, Aladdin memintanya untuk menjadi temannya. Sahabatnya. Dengan senyum, Alibaba menyambut uluran tangan itu. Senang.

"Kenapa waktu itu aku sambut, ya?" kini, Alibaba tengah menggerutu. Menyesali keputusannya menjadi teman Aladdin. Teman. Ya, itu artinya mereka hanya teman. _Sebatas teman_. _Tidak lebih_.

Apakah ini, ya, yang orang lain sebut _friendzone_? Kini Alibaba benar-benar galau hanya karena duapatah kata. Hanya teman. Bahasa kerennya _just be friends_.

"Alibaba. Apa kau pernah menonton pertunjukan pentas berjudul _Amigos X Siempre_?" tanya pria di belakangnya; Hakuryuu. Ketika menoleh dengan tampang sejuta dodol, Alibaba menggeleng dengan pasrah.

"Itu pertunjukan yang bagus. Bercerita tentang persahabat, lalu tentang Anna dan Pedro yang dari sahabat menjadi cinta, lalu…."

"Agggh! Sahabat! Sahabat! Di mana-mana sahabat! _Just be friends_! Apa itu _Amigos_?!" Hakuryu hanya bisa memandang Alibaba dengan tatapan heran. Sepertinya pemuda di depannya sedang frustasi.

Eh, ngomong-ngomong, kenapa ia dan Alibaba bisa berduaan, ya? Seingat Hakuryuu, bukankah tadi ia sedang mengunjungi Hali—si kuda mungil yang baru saja ia dapatkan kemarin?

Semakin curiga. Hakuryuu menatap sosok di depannya dengan ngeri. _Alibaba… apa dan siapa yang telah menyebabkanmu terkutuk menjadi kuda_?

* * *

**((End dengan gajenya))**

* * *

**Pojok kredit.**

**Amogos X Siempre ©** Palmira Olguín, Martha Oláiz, Irma Ramos, Sergio Schmucler. Sebuah telenovela lama yang dulu sangat booming. Ceritanya ya seperti yang dijelaskan Hakuryu. Seru, loh **:'D** betewe, _Amigos_ berarti Teman, dan _X Siempre_ itu selamanya.

* * *

**Bacotan author. **

Maaf saya juga lagi gak ada ide. Saya sering pakai metode _playlist_ ini untuk memaksa ideku keluar, dan hasilnya cukup memuaskan buatku. Metodenya sama dengan fanfiksiku yang berjudul Lima Inspirasi di _fandom_ _Bakusou Kyoudai! Lets & Go!_ Jika penasaran, silakan kunjungi akun **Ratu Galau**. Yang jelas, fanfiksi ini didedikasikan untuk **NakamaLuna**. Sekaligus ucapan terima kasih atas tutorial SAI-nya :** Maaf, loh, kalau lemon, aku masih belum profesional **:D** jadinya kubuatkan humor dulu. (dan fanfiksi ini gaje sekali. Lihatlah dari judul yang gak modal itu. _Abstraksi_. Apa itu?)

Karena saya menyandang gelar **Ratu Typo** dan **Ratu Abal**, jadi kalau abal biarin aja ya **#plak** kalau ada typo, mohon diingatkan .w.

Eniwey, fanfiksi ini sebenarnya mau jadi gantinya _**Steady**_ yang mau saya hapus. Tapi berhubung fanfiksi koleksi saya belom banyak dan yang lama-lama juga belom saya _reposting_ semuanya, jadi _Steady_ belom saya hapus. Saya nunggu banyak dulu kayaknya **#JanganCurcol **

Eniwey, minta _feedback_ aka _Review_ yah :D

_Sign_,

Ryudou Ai, Desember 2012.


End file.
